Our Life Together
by Ky-Kitty3
Summary: " I love you Ichigo. I missed holding you at night." I whispered. I felt him tremble a little and I held him tighter. I was about on the verge of falling asleep that I almost didn't hear Ichigo. " I love you Shiro. I missed you too. So much..." This is a story about Shiro and Ichigo's life together as a married couple.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Doghouse**

* * *

><p>I groaned and threw the case file on my desk and leaned back in my chair.<p>

" This is bullshit." I grumbled.

" Dude there's nothing we can do. We'll just have to wait for a warrant." Renji said from his desk.

" Still. Bullshit."

" Yeah I agree. But still." He shrugged.

I sighed and looked at the clock. 6:00. " Hey, I'm gonna get going. Ichigo's mad enough as it is."

" Haha your still in the doghouse then?"

" Yep. I'm not even sure it could be worse." I grabbed my stuff in put it in my bag. Ichigo's pretty pissed of at me. He hates that I've been working late. I having been getting home till at least twelve o'clock for the last two months. Therefore, I've been condemned to sleep on the couch. Ichigo even has the bedroom door locked so I can't even get in. So I've basically been living on the couch. That really puts a damper on your sex life, you know? But then again, I wouldn't be getting any anyway.

" Well good luck with that. I know how Ichigo is when he's angry."

I winced. " Gee, thanks."

" Anytime." He grinned.

* * *

><p>I walked into the door and smelled Ichigo cooking in the kitchen. I fallowed the smell of spaghetti and saw him cutting up tomatoes for the sauce.<p>

I quietly came up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist. He jumped, clearly not expecting me home this early. Not that I blame him.

" What are _you_ doing here." Ichigo said accusingly.

" Can't I just come home to see my amazingly beautiful and sexy husband?"

" No." He moved out of my arms. " We might as well not be married. I eat alone , take a shower alone, sleep alone every night..." He whispered the last part, but I still heard.

" Ichigo..."

" Here," Ichigo turned around and shoved some plates at me," Since you're here you might as well make yourself useful."

I went to set the table and waited till Ichigo was done.

I wanted to talk but it seemed that Ichigo was going to make me work for it. We sat in silence and ate for awhile before I decided to break it.

" So, how was your day?" Ichigo just stared at me. " What? Come on Ichigo, I'm trying to tall to you here."

" Maybe I don't want to talk."

" Ichigo. Please."

" Fine. I helped Kisuke at his shop, cleaned the house, and made dinner."

" Mm, your day might have been more exiting then mine. The most interesting thing that happened at work was seeing Renji trip and fall over a box and right into the trash can."

Ichigo shook his head and ducked his head down, trying to hid his smile. " Aw you know it's funny. You know you want to laugh!"

He shook his head. " No, I don't."

" Yes you do..." I reached across the table to get his ticklish spot, right below his ribs.

" N-ooo, no!" Ichigo laughed as he tried to get away from me. " S-stop it!" He threw his head back breathing hard. I finally let him go and we sat there laughing for a few moments. " Haha, ok it's pretty funny." Ichigo emitted.

" See," I grinned," I was right."

" You cheated though."

" Oh, is that so?"

" Yeah."

" I'm sorry Ichigo..." We both new I wasn't just apologizing for tickling him. It was silent again as Ichigo's smile faded.

" Ichigo, I'm sorry..."

Ichigo cleared his throat and stood up from the table. " I'm going to get ready for bed..." And with that, he left.

I sighed. I leaned against the table with my head in my hands. Damn. We were so close. This was the most we've talked in awhile.

I heard the shower running. I wonder if Ichigo would be angry with me if I tried to get in with him. We used to always shower together before we had the fight.

Fuck it. I'm going to risk it. I missed showering with my husband.

I made my way to the bathroom, throwing my jacket on the couch. I stopped at our room first to get some pajamas. I could actually get into our room right now!

I pushed the door open a little to peek inside. Ichigo was already in the shower. I walked in and quietly closed the door behind me. I took of all my cloths and stacked them neatly on the sink.

When I got in I smiled. Ichigo was facing away from me and I grabbed his hips, pulling him flush against my chest. I loved how Ichigo and fit together. His back pressed perfectly to my chest and my cock sat nicely between his perfect, round, firm ass. I willed myself not to get hard knowing that Ichigo would kick me out if I did.

I bent my head to pepper kisses all over his neck and shoulders. He leaned his head back on my shoulder so I could reach his throat.

" Don't think you're getting sex tonight. Even though that feels good." He sighed.

" I understand. I just want wash you like I usually do."

...

" Fine, but no funny business."

" I promise." I said as I picked up a wash cloth.

I started with his back and shoulders. Moving the wash cloth in small, gentle circles. I turned him around to do the same to his chest and stomach. I paid special attention to his sensitive nipples. He groaned as I massaged them. Then I dropped to my knees.

" Shiro." Ichigo warned.

" I'm not doing anything. I just want to make make sure I get your naughty parts cleaned." I grinned. He rolled his eyes but didn't stop me.

I washed his legs first, then his thighs, then finally hid cock. I made sure to get everywhere between his soft pink testicles, to slightly hardened cock. He was trying not to get aroused but I wasn't making it easy for him.

I turned him around again so that I was level with his butt this time. I did the same to his butt that I did to his nipples and was massaging the soap all over before I grasped both cheeks and pulled them apart. I rubbed the wash cloth gently across his asshole and I felt him shutter.

" Shiro..."

" Shhh, I'm almost done." I gave his hole one more pass over and dipped my wash cloth covered finger inside maybe a little to far and stood up.

Ichigo's face was flushed and his caramel brown eyes were slightly darker.

" Are you going to wash me now?" He hesitated for a moment but nodded.

Ichigo did everything I did to him but a little faster. He probably didn't want to up the arousal anymore then it already was.

" Ok. You're done." Ichigo turned the shower off and got out. He grabbed a towel and was out the door before I could say anything. Well, at least he had let me touch him.

I dressed in my PJ's and decided to see if Ichigo had left our bedroom door open instead of just heading to the couch. I was surprised, and happy to find that the door _wasn't_ looked.

I opened the door to see Ichigo already in bed, his back towards me, mostly covered up with blankets.

" Does this mean I can sleep in our bed tonight?"

The blankets shrugged. I guess I'll take that as a yes.

I turned out the light and walked to the bed and slid underneath the covers. I moved closer so that we were pressed together, putting my arm over his waist and I buried my face in the short hairs at his the nape of his neck and breathed in the scent of his green apple shampoo.

" I love you Ichigo. I missed holding you at night." I whispered. I felt him tremble a little and I held him tighter.

I was about on the verge of falling asleep that I almost didn't hear Ichigo.

" I love you Shiro. I missed you too. So much..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>* Review *<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Family**

* * *

><p>" Shiro, hurry up! We're going to be late!" Ichigo yelled.<p>

" Ok, ok I'm coming!" I said as a threw a few more things into my suitcase.

We were going to visit Ichigo's dad and sisters for a few days. I had taken a few days off of work to spend time with Ichigo and his family. And I _never_ take days off. But it would be more safer to take a few days off then to say no to Ichigo and have him slit my throat while I slept. Maybe that's why he let me sleep in our bed again. To plan my murder.

I grabbed the suitcase and made my way out. Ichigo was already waiting impatiently by the car.

" Ok I'm ready now." I said as a put the suitcase in the trunk. Ichigo got in on the passenger side and I went around to the drivers side.

" Were already late."

" I'm sorry, my love."

" Yeah you were real sorry this morning when you were trying to molest me in the shower instead of packing." Ichigo retorted.

" Ah come on, Ichigo," I said as I pulled out of the driveway," You know I can't resist you when you're all wet and soapy like that."

" Pervert." He muttered.

" But you love me anyway."

" Yeah. I do."

I grinned and reached for Ichigo's hand. He rolled his eyes but put his hand into mine." This doesn't mean I forgive you yet."

" I know. I'm still am really sorry..."

_( Flashback 2 months ago)_

_" Dude I can't believe you knocked that guy out with a frying pan. That was the best thing I've ever seen!" Renji bursted out laughing as we got back to the station. _

_We had went to arrest a guy for breaking into someone's house. Apparently he was stupid enough to still be at the house when we got there. We chased him around the house for a few minutes till I got fed up and went to the kitchen and grabbed a frying pan. He had rounded the corner with Renji on his tail when I hit him over the head with it. He was out just like that._

_" Well, I was getting tired of chasing him around!" I said as I sat down in my chair._

_" Me too. Still Best. Thing. Ever!"_

_I chuckled. " Yeah it was pretty funny." _

_" Haha, well I think I'm going to head home. That workout tired me out."_

_" Leaving already? It's only... nine... fuck!"_

_" Umm... weren't you supposed to leave at five for your's and Ichigo's anniversary?"_

_" Shit. Shit. Shit! He's going to be so pissed off!" I grabbed my stuff and ran out, barely remembering to clock out._

_I rushed home and went to find Ichigo. The kitchen light was off but it was aluminated by candles. Oh shit..._

_The table was set in a romantic way. With untouched food, candles, flowers, and wine. The bottle of wine was half empty._  
><em>I'm so stupid.<em>

_I went into the living room to find Ichigo sitting on the couch staring at the blank TV screen. I sat down next to him and he looked over at me with red rimmed eyes._

_" Ichigo! I'm so, so sorry! There was a call and it took forever and I didn't know what time it was. Please forgive me! I'm so sorry! I'll make it up to you I swear! I love you, sweetheart. I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..."_

_" Stop talking." Ichigo whispered in a rough voice._

_" I'm sorry..."_

_" Me too." he whispered and stood up off the couch._

_" Ichigo..."_

_" I hope you fucking have fun sleeping on the couch you fucking bastard." He growled at me and walked out of the room. I heard our bedroom door slam shut._

_I put my head my hands as a few tears escaped._

_( End Flashback)_

So, that's the story on why Ichigo was so angry at me. Missing our anniversary and working to late. I hadn't meant to miss our anniversary. I had never missed an anniversary in the five years we've been married.

I did try to make it up to him. I gave him flowers and his favorite candy. I tried to make dinner one time. I tried to get him to take a romantic bubble bath with me. And of course lots of apologizing.

But none of it worked. I had really hurt Ichigo. I just hoped I could fix it some how...

* * *

><p>We got to Ichigo's dad's house about twenty minutes late.<p>

The minute we walked in his dad, Isshin, tried to attack me.

" SHIRO! WELCOME BACK!"

I ended up punching him in the face.

" Ugh, nice to see you my son in law!"

" Nice to see you too Isshin."

Ichigo's sister Karin walking into the room and rolled her eyes at Isshin. " Why must you keep doing that even after all these years?"

" To make sure Shiro can still protect my favorite son of course!"

" I'm your _only_ son dad." Ichigo stated.

" Exactly!" He exclaimed.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. " Well, far be it from me to fault that logic. Have at 'im."

He left to go put his suitcase in the guest bedroom.

" Have at 'im?" Karin raised an eyebrow. " Since when does Ichigo not care if you get hurt?"

I sighed. " Since I've been in the doghouse for two months."

She gave a low whistle. " What did you do?"

" Yeah, Shiro. What did you do to my baby boy!" Isshin glared.

" Well... I kinda..." I whispered the last part.

" What was that? I didn't hear you."

" I said... I missed our anniversary this year because I was working."

Karin just stared at me for a minute. Finally she said," You're a fucking idiot," and walked off to find Ichigo.

I turned to see Isshin still glaring at me.

" Outside?" I asked.

" Outside." He confirmed.

I sighed and followed him out of the house. I hope the neighbors enjoyed a seeing a free fight.

It was going to be a long few days...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you liked it! Any suggestions for later chapters?**

*** _Review_***


End file.
